S: Ryleigh Plot 2
Session 71 Watch: Urryleigh 9:21 PM] DM: Give me perception checks. PM Urrak: ((18)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((3)) PM Urrak: Urrak walks out of her tent, tiredly tugging at her mithril to get it fully on her body. She kicks lightly at Cidro to make sure he's still out before looking into the darkness, waiting for Ryleigh.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh comes out of the woods, rather than from a tent, and takes a seat next to Urrak. "I figured you'd want to take watch with Malica." PM Urrak: Urrak chuckles, "You an' I both know that we absolutely wouldn't see a thing if we we're out 'ere together." she rests her elbows on bent knees. "'Sides, she needs the long rest. Adventurin' ain't her cup o' tea."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I don't see why not, she's clearly talented." PM Urrak: "Ain't fer heroic's sake. All those skills, they help her slip away. Blend in, disappear." Urrak ties her hair back, but the one silver loc slips out of the knot. "Y'okay, Ry? Not often I hear a compliment about Mal from ye." she elbows her side playfully PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It was an observation. Not a compliment," Ryleigh says seriously. PM Urrak: "Right...but ye didn't answer my question, Ry." she looks up at the dark jungle ahead of them PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It was just a long day that required a lot of me - that's all." Ryleigh rolls her shoulder and grimaces slightly. "Between the dragon, the boulder, and Cidro, I took a serious beating. That's probably why I was so angry with Brimeia. Usually I can control myself better, but not when I'm running off of adrenaline." PM Urrak: "Aye, it's a miracle we're all alive. Too many close calls fer my likin'." she places a hand on Ryleigh's shoulder blade. "It's outta th' socket. I can see it dip. Let me help ye pop it back in." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow and nods her okay, gritting her teeth so she doesn't make any sound. PM Urrak: Urrak places her other hand under Ryleigh's bent elbow and lifts. There's a small crunching noise as the ball joint slips back into its socket. "Sorry, it doesn't feel better right away, but give it a minute." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "This isn't the first time I've had an injury set," Ryleigh says, then quickly adds, "Thank you." PM Urrak: "Yer welcome." she smiles and leans forward. She looks closely at the stitches of her boots, lost in thought a moment. When she finally speaks, it's quiet. "I'm worried about it too, Ry. Th' smoke, or mist or whatever with Bri. I've felt it first hand. It's like she had twice the strength as she looked t' have. It was like gettin' hit by a...boul...der." she coughs awkwardly.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I was worried after you and her fought, but now, I'm past being worried. It's a problem that I intend to find a solution to and she'll give me the answers, because I won't allow her to continue to put us in danger." Ryleigh's gaze is intense as she stares at Urrak. PM Urrak: "I just...hope it's nothin' serious, an' that it won't come t' that." she looks back at Ryleigh, "But if it doesn't," she claps a hand on Ryleigh's reset shoulder, "I know I'll have back up." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gives Urrak a small smile. "I know I seem harsh a lot of the time, but... I care. I do. It's fine that you lot think I'm too serious. I won't fail you all the way I've failed in the past."(edited) PM Urrak: "Ye are serious. But it's not fer nothin'. Sometimes...we need someone t' look at things logically, not jus' emotionally." She crosses her arms and glances at Cidro before continuing, "It makes hard choices easier." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It makes everyone resent me, which I can handle. It's not the first time I've been hated and it certainly won't be the last," Ryleigh says casually, gripping Dawnbringer's handle. PM Urrak: "Hate's a strong word, Ry. I doubt any o' them truly hate ye," she leans back on her hands, "But that's what comes with bein' a leader, some folks aren't gonna take to kindly t' ye. I've seen enough leaders get taken out cuz they pushed too hard. Yer nowhere close t' that." She keeps scanning the horizon. "Jus' try not t' explode till we get back t' Riverrun. You'll get more outta her when we aren't all in danger." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is quiet for a long time and she finally mumbles, "I'm no leader." PM Urrak: "Well I'm certainly not, an' neither is Seir, Rav, Bri or Nolanos. If ye aren't a leader, yer at least th' most competent follower." Urrak yawns and is quiet for a time. "I'm sure yer boss is pleased with ye, at least." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh remains silent for the rest of watch, unless prompted to continue talking. 73- Urrak and Ry in the courtyard 7:28 PM] DM: There's a chill in the air, but through the back door, there's a bit of a open space that would serve as a shared courtyard for the surrounding buildings. Nobody else seems to be back here. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh steps out into the courtyard and breathes in deep, as she exhales the cold air lets her see her breath. PM Urrak: Urrak attempts to follow stealthily behind, blanket wrapped around her like a hooded poncho PM Urrak: ((21 stealth)) PM DM: ((nat 1- 0)) She has no idea you're there. PM DM: She's just standing there, holding onto her sword's hilt. PM Urrak: Urrak steps out of the shadows and approaches her. "Needed some air, Asten?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shrugs. PM Urrak: "She need some air?" Urrak points to Dawnbringer. Her voice is a bit muffled from the blanket. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh quirks an eyebrow. "Dawnbringer doesn't breathe." PM Urrak: "Not t' br--Great Gruumsh y' know what? I need some air." she slumps hard against the building. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I caught the way Ravaphine looked at me when Seirixori brought up that I nearly killed her back in Limagante. I just figured it was best if I give everyone some space."(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak shakes her head, "Ain't a one o' them judgin' you fer somethin' outta yer control. I'd hoped ye'd figured that out by now." she lifts her head up and sighs a puff of steam, "kra'kav horrk" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's not about them passing judgement, it's about the fear that flickers in Ravaphine's eyes when she looks at me. Like I'm exactly who she thought I was when I first met you all in Bellbury." PM Urrak: "And who, exactly, did that sweet lil elf girl think ye were? As I recall, we all found ye pretty agreeable. 'Cept maybe m'self." Urrak lifts herself from the wall, "Yer not some monster. I bet even th' sword could tell ye that." she scratches the back of her head, "Though ye'd probably believe it more if I didn't try t'--If I wasn't so wishy-washy with ye. I'd be just as fuckin' confused." she pinches the bridge of her nose "The fuck am I fuckin' on about?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You have your suspicions about me, but at least you don't look at me in fear," Ryleigh mumbles, "I'm not sure I'll ever grow used to the people I'm trying to help looking at me like that..." PM Urrak: "Ryleigh, ye held a fuckin' dagger t' my throat. Pinned me t' a wall, pulled a dagger from outta yer godsdamn hair and held it to my throat. An' I never even asked why!" she starts laughing a bit at the absurdity, when she starts to calm down, she continues "I'm just--I'm wondering how much o' that 'look' is just a projection." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You're also able to protect yourself against me, for the most part. Ravaphine has magic, but it's unlikely she can overpower me. If I wanted to hurt her, I could. I did." Ryleigh finally looks at Urrak. "It could be in my head, but even you said that I can be 'scary'... that my eyes grow dark and my voice gets rough."(edited) PM Urrak: "Y'know this is where I'd come up t' ye, grab ye by the shoulders and shake ye, but," she crosses her arms under the blanket, "I'm not about t' invade yer personal space in any way without askin'," she leans forward as she speaks for occasional emphasis, "But after I'd do that I'd tell ye 'Ryleigh, whatever ye dealt with in the past ain't repeatin' itself. Rav's scared now, but below all that, I know she trusts ye and even, slightly enjoys yer company.'" she turns her head and sighs another cloud, "An' sure, yer a bit scary, but in yer line of work, it certainly wouldn't benefit ye t' be soft all th' time." She walks over to Ryleigh and stands in front of her, "I came out here t' spy on ye. I thought maybe ye'd be contactin' yer comrades. I realize this makes my past comments seem a bit hypocritical. But, if I can apologize fer that lapse in faith, and give ye a hug, I would appreciate it."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tilts her head to one side. "You came to spy on me?" There's a small amount of humor in her voice. PM Urrak: "Ye didn't hear me behind ye, so. Yeah." she smiles crookedly PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I also wasn't concerned about anyone following me," Ryleigh says with a quirk of her eyebrow.(edited) PM Urrak: "Just like yer not concerned with answerin' my question?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh opens her arms, giving her permission for Urrak to hug her. PM Urrak: Urrak hugs her tightly, "Thank ye," she puffs a bit of air out of her nose, "Ryleigh, yer gettin' really obvious when yer tryin' t' deflect." she lets her go, pats a pauldron and turns to walk away PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I wasn't deflecting. I was trying to decide if I wanted a hug or not. Besides, if I wanted to deflect, you'd never know." She smirks and follows Urrak back inside. PM Urrak: "Whatever helps ye sleep at night." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes and shakes her head. ------- PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh does, explaining everything from immediately getting arrested in Limagante and nearly killing Ravaphine, to sailing to a mysterious island to capture a man in order to release Ravaphine's mom. "I... I think you were right. When the captain made me attack Ravaphine, I was completely out of my own control. I'm starting to believe that it's not me... I mean, it is, because it's always me being controlled but..." Ryleigh sighs. PM DM: She puts her hand on Ry's cheek like she's about to say something soft and reassuring, then she smirks and says, "I'm always right." But then her expression does soften again. "I'm sorry you had to experience it again, but at least it gave you some insight? Maybe it'll help you heal." PM Ryleigh Alastair: She rolls her eyes at Rukiya's first comment, but then replies sincerely, "I hope so. I still struggle with dark thoughts, but I think I'll always have them." Ryleigh's hand gently cups Rukiya's jaw, before she leans in to kiss her - realizing quite suddenly how much she's missed the other woman.